LifeLine
by yolasekarini
Summary: ketika Cho Kyuhyun -si dokter muda jenius dan berbakat yang tampan itu diam-diam menyukai pasiennya sendiri, Park Hyun Jung yang merupakan putri dari seorang menteri kesehatan Korea Selatan. Dan Lee Donghae, sahabat sekaligus teman kerjanya tiba-tiba berulah sehingga mobilnya harus mendekam di bengkel selama berminggu-minggu! lalu apakah yang akan terjadi selanjunya?


Author : Yola Sekarini

Title : LifeLine

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Soo Ran (OCs)

Other Cast : Lee Donghae, temukan other cast lainnya didalam cerita ini ^^

Length : Chaptered / Series Fic

Genre : AU, Romance, Medical

Rating: G,PG/T

Disclaimer : Ini FF aku buat karena mungkin aku tertarik dengan dokter hehe, biarpun bener-bener belum ngerti tentang dunia kedokteran jadi yaa beginilah hasilnya, semoga chingu-chingu sekalian suka dengan FF ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk komen FF ini =D mian jika belum pas dihati reader dan masih banyak typo. Hehe, gomawo c:

**Satu**

Author PoV

Seorang yeoja dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok pensil abu-abu setengah berlari kearah kereta, pintu kereta itu sudah hampir tertutup dan yeoja bertubuh ramping itu mengenyampingkan tubuhnya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kereta yang pintunya sudah setengah tertutup. Dia sempat menabrak beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu sehingga ia terdorong dan mengenai seorang namja yang tengah duduk. Benda ditangan namja itu terjatuh akibat yeoja itu menyenggolnya.

Seketika namja itu langsung menatap kesal yeoja yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Kau menjatuhkan psp-ku, agassi." Kata namja itu, yeoja itu langsung menoleh kaget dan mencari benda yang dimaksud namja itu lalu mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada namja itu.

"Ini. Mianhaeyo, aku tidak sengaja." Yeoja itu setengah berbungkuk pada namja itu.

"Menurutku psp-mu juga tidak kenapa-napa." Sambung yeoja itu.

Namja itu menerima psp-nya lalu melihat keadaan psp-nya itu. Dan akhirnya ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menyipitkan matanya seolah ada yang salah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini? Kau sudah membuat psp-ku lecet, dan tadi kau bilang tidak kenapa-napa? Ck."

"Bisa saja kan kau berbohong dan berpura-pura kalau psp-mu lecet karena aku menjatuhkannya barusan, padahal memang sudah lecet karena kau sendiri." Kata yeoja itu lalu menaikkan bahunya seolah tidak mau tahu.

Namja itu kesal karena yeoja itu malah tidak mau tahu soal psp-nya yang lecet dan malah menuduhnya.

"Maaf. Tetapi aku sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang psp-mu yang bodoh itu, kalau kau masih ingin menyalahkanku, kapan-kapan saja jika kita bertemu lagi." Sebelum namja itu angkat bicara yeoja itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hei, kau kira aku senang berurusan denganmu, hah. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang kau perbuat. Hanya itu saja." namja itu berdiri lalu pergi menjauhi yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun PoV

Ini sudah hari ke-5 aku harus naik kereta bawah tanah, ini semua karena Donghae yang meminjam mobilku 5 hari lalu. Dasar ikan mokpo, dia bilang ingin meminjam mobil karena akan pergi bersama kakaknya, Lee Donghwa. Tetapi pada kenyataannya dia ternyata kencan dengan seorang yeoja menggunakan mobil hingga penyok, lecet dan baret saat dia sedang memarkir mobil. Dan sekarang mobilku masih dibengkel, dengan terpaksa aku harus menggunakan kereta ini agar bisa sampai ke tempatku bekerja.

Seperti hari kemarin, hari ini aku naik ke kereta yang akan membawaku ke Hyehwa subway station di line 4 dan jalur itulah yang terdekat dengan tempat di mana aku bekerja. Dari sana aku harus berjalan kaki atau bisa juga naik bis, tapi menurutku terlalu dekat untuk naik bis. Ya hitung-hitung berolahraga pagi.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dan mengeluarkan psp-ku. Tidak lama setelah itu aku mendengar suara agak ribut dari orang-orang yang sedang berdiri, tetapi aku tidak begitu melihat karena aku masih sibuk dengan game-ku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol tanganku sehingga psp-ku jatuh, aku mengangkat wajahku lalu menatap kesal ke siapapun pelakunya. Ternyata hanya seorang yeoja dan masih terengah-engah dan mengenakan pakaian kerja. Dan lebih buruknya lagi dia tidak sadar kalau dia menjatuhkan psp-ku.

Aku memanggilnya dan ia sedikit terkejut lalu menoleh kearahku dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kebawah, dia mencari psp yang kumaksud. Setelah menemukannya, ia memberikannya padaku sambil meminta maaf dan dia bilang tidak sengaja, setelah aku melihat psp-ku ternyata dilayarnya terdapat goresan dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena goresan itu. Ck, ini gara-gara yeoja itu pasti.

Saat aku bilang bahwa psp-ku lecet, dia malah menuduhku kalau aku hanya berbohong dan katanya dia juga sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan pspku. Hei dia kira aku senang apa?! Aku mencari tempat duduk kosong lainnya, ternyata tidak ada. Jadi aku terpaksa berdiri dan tidak bisa bermain psp.

Author PoV

Seorang pria bertubuh semampai berjalan memasuki rumah sakit sambil mengenakan jas putih yang tadi hanya ia bawa di tangan kirinya. Ia adalah dokter termuda dirumah sakit itu yang namanya sudah termasuk ke dalam deretan para dokter ahli. Ia adalah seorang dokter yang merupakan lulusan terbaik di univeristas terbaik dan bekerja di rumah sakit terbaik pula. Dengan kemampuannya yang selalu sempurna dalam menghadapi berbagai operasi yang sudah ia tangani, ia sudah menangani banyak sekali pasien dan belum ada pasien yang tidak terselamatkan.

"Dok, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan, pukul 1 nanti ada operasi." Ujar seorang suster yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang dipanggil sebagai dr. Cho.

"Ne, saya ingat. Terima kasih." Kata dokter itu padanya lalu ia mengangguk dan keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun masih membaca file riwayat pasien yang nanti akan melakukan operasi. Pasien tergolong penderita berat karena tersumbatnya pembuluh darah oleh karena dinding yang menyempit atau disebut juga aterosklerosis yang menyebabkan pembuluh darah otak sehingga mengakibatkan kerusakan sementara atau permanen pada bagian syaraf otak yang dialirinya sehingga dapat menimbulkan kecacatan/kelumpuhan pada anggota badan. Dan harus dilakukan tindakan operasi, terutama pada perdarahan yang terjadi dalam otak.

Sementara sepuluh menit lagi poli bedah syaraf akan buka, sementara diluar ruangan sudah cukup banyak pasien. Ia menutup file berisi riwayat pasien dan melihat daftar pasien yang sudah ada di meja.

Ia mempelajari masing-masing penyakit mereka setelah itu melihat handphone miliknya. Ada e-mail, yang isinya bahwa ia dipanggil oleh kepala rumah sakit setelah operasi siang ini selesai. Kyuhyun tidak membalas e-mail itu karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia membenarkan letak dasinya dan pintupun terbuka, seorang pasien bernomor urut pertama dengan didampingi seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah istrinya masuk kedalam ruangan.

Kyuhyun PoV

Sudah pukul 11.30 dan hari ini ada pembatasan waktu untuk berobat denganku karena pukul 1 nanti akan ada operasi, aku pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan siang. Entah kenapa hari ini mood-ku tidak terlalu bagus, jadi kuputuskan aku harus mencari sesuatu yang membuat mood-ku bisa kembali karena mana bisa aku melakukan operasi dengan mood yang sedang jelek? Bisa-bisa pasien itu mati sia-sia karena aku salah membedahnya. Sudah pasti ini karena yeoja sialan di kereta tadi pagi itu.

Aku mencoba menikmati makanan yang sedang kumakan, walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berselera dan tiba-tiba dokter Jung Sila datang menghampiriku dan duduk di bangku kosong di depanku. 'Tolong lah jangan membuat mood-ku lebih buruk dari ini' pintaku dalam hati.

Sila adalah dokter spesialis kandungan dirumah sakit ini dan juga merupakan dokter andalan pada bidangnya di rumah sakit ini. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, karena dia selalu saja berusaha untuk selalu menarik perhatianku. Dan aku sangat risih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena dia juga bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku.

"Aku dengar siang ini kau ada jadwal untuk operasi, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar santai tapi entah kenapa menurutku jadi sangat menjijikan di telingaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku menambah kecepatan menguyahku agar bisa lebih cepat berjauhan dengan dokter satu ini, karena aku sedang ingin sendiri kali ini. Dan saat makanannya baru saja datang, makanan di piringku habis. Yap, keren bukan? Aku segera berdiri lalu pamit padanya karena aku sebentar lagi ada operasi, dia tampak sangat kecewa dan keberatan tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga, ck terlalu dibuat-buat.

Aku membayar makananku lalu pergi ke taman di rumah sakit ini, aku lumayan menyukai taman ini karena tidak begitu ramai. Taman ini adalah salah satu tempat di rumah sakit yang jarang didatangi orang-orang banyak, sehingga aku sering ketaman ini sebelum melakukan operasi atau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tenang di sini.

Sekitar sepuluh menit aku duduk di salah satu kursi taman, aku beranjak lalu naik ke lantai lima untuk visit ke ruang pasien diruang VIP yang akan melakukan operasi siang ini, aku ingin melihat keadaannya. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan seorang wanita membuka pintunya lalu senyumnya merekah, aku membalas senyumannya dan dia menyuruhku agar masuk.

Aku melihat kondisi pria dengan umur pertengahan 50 tahun yang sedang terbaring, ia tersenyum padaku.

"saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk meringankan penyakit bapak, dan sekarang bapak berdoalah agar operasi nanti berjalan lancar dan sukses." Kataku pada bapak itu dan dia mengangguk.

"ne, kami yakin kalau dokter akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kami." Kata istri bapak itu. Aku menangguk lalu pamit untuk bersiap-siap.

Memang sudah dari dulu, aku memang selalu dekat dengan pasien dan keluarganya. Karena itu memang akan sangat membantu mereka melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang diderita pasien maupun keluarganya dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika mereka terus berdoa dan men-support pasien dan para dokter yang menangani.

Pasien mengalami **_Cerebral thrombosis _****dimana darah menggumpal menjadi gumpalan darah di arteri yang memasok darah ke otak. Karena darah menggumpal, otomatis menghambat darah mengalir ke otak dan sel-sel kekurangan oksigen dan **dapat merusakkan atau mematikan sel-sel saraf di otak dan aku melakukan operasi _Craniotomy_. Untuk mencegah terjadinya penyempitan pembuluh darah otak yang akan mengakibatkan pasien terkena stroke.

Pasien sudah melewati masa kritis dan operasi berhasil dilakukan. Aku keluar dari ruang operasi untuk memberitahu pada keluarga pasien bahwa operasi sudah berakhir dan sukses, tetapi aku tidak mendapati keluarga pasien yang. Sebelum operasi tadi sedang menunggu di luar ruangan. Aku hanya mendapati seorang yeoja sedang duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu dan pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearahku, mata kami bertemu dan tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja ini? Aku membuka maskerku dan menatap yeoja itu.

"Ada apa kau disini?" tanyanya padaku bingung melihat aku masih memakai pakaian berwarna hijau untuk operasi yang lengkap dengan penutup kepala, sarung tangan dan masker.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau sini? Kau tidak lihat aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Ja-jadi kau dokter? Apa k-kau yang menangangi appa-ku?" katanya terkejut dan aku hanya menaikkan bahuku lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu siapa dokter yang menangani appa-nya? Dia memanggilku dari belakang, tapi aku terus berjalan ke dalam ruang operasi dan pintu pun tertutup.

Soo Ran PoV

Entah kenapa hari ini pikiranku kacau, mungkin karena appa yang akan menjalani operasi dan ada rapat pagi-pagi ditambah dengan kejadian di kereta pagi tadi. Rapat telah berakhir 15 menit lalu walaupun aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada isi rapat tadi dan aku baru saja meminta izin pada atasanku karena ada urusan penting, jadi untunglah aku diperbolehkan sampai besok untuk tidak bekerja. Aku menyetop taksi di depan kantor dan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Aku tahu hari ini appa akan menjalani operasi otak dan aku harus menunggunya juga.

Setelah sampai dengan setengah berlari aku memasuki lobi dan menuju ke ruang operasi, didepan ruang operasi sudah ada eomma dan oppa-ku yang menunggu sedang appa. Aku menyuruh agar oppa-ku mengantar eomma makan siang dan ganti baju dirumah karena eomma dan oppa sama sekali tidak pulang, hanya aku yang tidak ikut menjaga appa karena Siwon oppa memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama satu minggu dan aku tidak boleh mengambil cuti seperti Siwon oppa jadilah aku hanya dirumah dan pergi bekerja itupun karena paksaan dari mereka yang tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut menginap di rumah sakit.

Aku yang menunggu appa sampai selesai operasi, dan berdoa agar appa baik-baik saja. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang melihat ke arahku dan akupun menoleh, ternyata benar ada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Sayang, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia masih memakai masker. Tetapi dari matanya dia seperti sedang.. entahlah. Dia membuka maskernya, dan.. ternyata dia adalah namja dengan psp bodohnya yang pagi tadi aku tidak sengaja temui di dalam kereta. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Apa mungkin dia adalah seorang dokter? Berhubung aku memang belum tahu siapa dokter yang menangani appa karena aku jarang datang kerumah sakit. Tetapi dilihat dari bajunya, ia masih mengenakan pakaian hijau lengkap dengan masker dan penutup rambut seperti dokter-dokter yang sedang melakukan operasi. Aku hanya memandangnya tidak percaya seperti orang bodoh dan aku memang masih tidak percaya kalau dia adalah seorang dokter, sangat berbeda dengan yang kutemui tadi pagi. Saat di kereta ia hanyalah namja menyebalkan dengan psp-nya yang tak kalah menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang? Aku masih berdiri mematung, memang sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, tetapi pemandangan yang kulihat setelah membuka mata tetap sama!

Benar, ternyata dia adalah seorang dokter dan yang membuatku lemas adalah dia memang dokter yang menangani appa-ku. Bagaimana jika dia masih dendam padaku karena aku menjatuhkan psp-nya dan sengaja melakukan malpraktik? Omo! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, buru-buru aku menepis segala pikiran aneh dari otakku.

Sayang, dia sudah keburu masuk kembali ke dalam ruang operasi. Kenapa dia malah pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan operasinya? Apakah sukses? Atau malah sebaliknya?

Salah satu suster keluar dari ruang operasi dan memberitahu bahwa operasi berjalan dengan lancar dan appa hanya boleh dijenguk dengan satu orang. Karena eomma dan oppa-ku belum datang, jadi akulah yang masuk keruang rawat inap appa. Senang juga sih, pasti kalau disini ada eomma atau oppa aku tidak akan masuk menjenguk appa..

Aku melihat appa yang masih dibawah pengaruh obat bius sehingga ia belum sadar, itulah yang dikatakan suster padaku. Aku meraih tangan apa dan menggenggamnya, aku berdoa agar appa cepat sadar dan segera pulang ke rumah.

Sesungguhnya aku sangat terganggu dengan suara pendeteksi detak jantung yang terus memperlihatkan detak jantung appa. Aku memang tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus tetap di sini sampai appa sembuh.

"Appa, bangunlah. Aku di sini, appa baik-baik saja kan? Apa sudah lebih baik? Aku menunggu appa disini. Berjuanglah appa. Saranghaeyo." Aku membisikkan beberapa kata ditelinga appa, sesaat setelah itu pintu ruangan terbuka. Aku mengira yang masuk adalah eomma dan oppa. Ternyata seorang suster dan kemudian seorang dokter. Dokter itu..

Dokter itu berbicara dengan suster dan sesaat kemudian suster itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tinggalah aku dan dokter itu dan tentu saja appa-ku. Dia melirikku dan hanya diam lalu mengecek keadaan appa.

"B-agaimana keadaan appa-ku?"

"Apa kau jarang menunggu-nya disini?" Tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu.

"Aku memang jarang menunggunya di rumah sakit. Hanya sesekali. Memang kenapa?"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja berpengaruh." Ujarnya lalu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan.

Aku langsung mengikutinya keluar dan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seruku padanya "Ya!" Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sambil menatapku tajam.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu dulu kalau disini adalah rumah sakit? Kalau kau ingin berteriak, maaf kau salah tempat." Ujarnya lalu kembali berjalan. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan appa-ku saja kenapa dia seperti tidak mau? Ck. Apa dia marah padaku?

Aku terus mengikuti langkahnya sampai disebuah taman rumah sakit ini, entah kenapa taman ini tidak ada orang ataupun pasien yang kesini. Namja itu duduk di kursi kayu yang menghadap ke air mancur kecil dan aku masih berdiri karena tidak tahu harus duduk dimana.

"Mau sampai kapam kau berdiri disana, huh?" Katanya tetapi aku juga masih tidak tahu harus duduk dimana? Dengan sangat terpaksa aku duduk disebelahnya yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

Ck, apa tidak ada kursi lain selain kursi ini? Kursi ini tidak panjang dan tergolong sempit jika dua orang dewasa yang duduk disini. Kursi ini lebih cocok untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa-ku ?" Ujarku kembali menanyakan pertanyaan itu untuk yang ke-3 kalinya. Kali ini dia menoleh kearahku lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Katanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Aku melihat namamu di ranjang appa."

"Oh. Keadaan appa-mu cukup baik, malah terus membaik dan cenderung drastis juga sangat cepat. Mungkin dia senang jika kau yang menunggunya. Bahkan sewaktu operasi berlangsung, keadaannya cukup.. Ya, bisa dibilang kritis dan setelah kau datang dan menunggunya, keadaannya langsung membaik cukup drastis. Kuharap kau bisa sering menunggu appa-mu."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Jadi dengan aku sering menjenguk dan menunggunya dia akan semakin cepat pulih?" Tanyaku pada namja yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter yang menangangi appa-ku.

"Tergantung, aku juga tidak bisa menjamin. Tapi sepertinya begitu."

Kyuhyun PoV

"Mwo? Benarkah? Jadi dengan aku sering menjenguk dan menunggunya dia akan semakin cepat pulih?"

"Tergantung, aku juga tidak bisa menjamin. Tapi sepertinya begitu." Aku sebagai dokter tentu tidak boleh mengumbar janji palsu, otomatis aku juga tidak berani berjanji apapun padanya. Walaupun aku tahu dampak dari stroke sendiri tidak sedikit. Tidak, sebenarnya appa dari yeoja ini tidak terkena stroke, tetapi stroke adalah kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Ng, apa kau masih marah padaku tentang kejadian tadi pagi? Jika kau mau, aku akan mengganti PSP-mu."

Apa katanya tadi? Akan mengganti PSP-ku? Aish, apa dia pikir PSP-ku hanyalah PSP biasa yang tidak ada artinya hah? Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman sinis kearahnya.

"Kupikir tidak perlu. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga. Yasudah kalau begitu, aku harus pergi."

Aku pergi meninggalkannya yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Kemudian pergi menemui kepala rumah sakit yang memintaku menemuinya setelah operasi berakhir. Disana aku melihat ada dr. Kang Ji Hyun yang sedang menatapku dingin saat aku memasuki ruangan walaupun sesungguhnya tatapannya selalu sama setiap ia menatapku, dingin.

Biar kuberitahu sedikit, Kang Ji Hyun ehm maksudku dr. Kang Ji Hyun bisa dibilang adalah sainganku dan juga dr. Lee Donghae karena umur kami yang sama-sama tidak terlalu jauh.

"Bagaimana operasimu ?" Tanya kepala rumah sakit padaku walau aku tahu sudah pasti ia hanya sedang berbasa-basi.

"Baik." Ujarku lalu tersenyum tipis dan ia hanya mengangguk, lain halnya dengan dr. Kang Ji Hyun. Ia tersenyum sinis lalu membuang muka. Ck. Selalu saja begitu.

"Jadi begini Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mendapat tugas untuk menangani salah satu pasien yang mengidap penyakit Leukimia dan kau tetap bisa menangani pasien yang lain, tetapi kuharap prioritasmu adalah pada Park Hyun Jung, putri dari menteri kesehatan Korea Selatan. Dan saya harap kerjamu bagus. Karena ini menyangkut nama baik rumah sakit ini." Ujar kepala rumah sakit padaku, aku menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Maaf. Tetapi saya keberatan Prof. Kim Gi Joon." Ujar dr. Kang Ji Hyun datar tetapi sangat tajam. Seketika kepala rumah sakit menoleh kearahnya begitu pula denganku.

"Saya keberatan jika yang menangani adalah Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah dia hanyalah dokter yang belum terlalu berpengalaman disini? Dan saya harap kau berfikir ulang lalu kembali memutuskan. Sebelum kau nanti akan menyesal Gi Joon-ssi." Katanya sambil menatap Prof. Kim Gi Joon.

"dr. Cho adalah dokter muda yang sudah sangat berpengalaman. Dan saya juga tidak akan merubah pilihan yang saya sudah katakan tadi. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, dr. Ji Hyun yang akan menjadi tim-mu. Dan saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Soo Ran PoV

"Mian suster, bisakah kau menghubungi dokter? Ayah saya.. Ayah saya, saya.. seperti ada.. ada yang tidak beres padanya, Sus." Kataku panik sekali saat melihat appa yang tidak memahami apa yang sudah kuucapkan padanya dan dia susah sekali untuk diajak berkomunikasi. Kalimat yang terucap dari mulutku juga sangat berantakan dan tidak beraturan saking paniknya. Sulit sekali bagiku untuk menyusun kata-kata itu.

"Ne, kau tenanglah dulu nona. Saya akan segera menghubungi dokter. Maaf, dengan dokter siapa ayah nona ditangani?" tanyanya padaku. Aku seperti orang bodoh jika ditanya dalam keadaan panik. Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa nama dokter gila tadi.

"Do-dokter.. Ch-Cho." Aku berhasil mengingat nama dokter itu dan suster langsung mengangguk cepat.

Aku menunggu dokter itu datang dan terus berusaha mengajak appa berbicara. Aku sangat sedih melihat appa seperti ini. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tidak lama, dokter itu datang dengan buru-buru dan setengah berlari lalu segera memeriksa appa. Aku terus menggenggam tangan appa mencoba untuk memberinya semangat.

"Bisa bicara diruangan saya?" Katanya serius dan aku mengangguk. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang dan memasuki ruangan dokter. Ruangan itu sangat.. Sangat berbeda dengan ruangan-ruangan dokter yang pernah kulihat. Ruangan yang menghadap kearah kota Seoul dengan jendela besar yang bisa melihat apapun diluar sana. Sangat nyaman sekali berada disini. Bahkan ruangan ini hampir sama seperti ruangan bos-ku dikantor. Huh, kapan aku bisa memiliki ruang kerja sebagus ini. Dengan furniture yang elegan dan terlihat modern dan lighting yang sangat keren membuat ruangan ini terlihat sangat mewah.

Dia duduk dikursi dan aku mengikutinya duduk diseberangnya. Aku mulai tidak tenang, kakiku gemetar dan tanganku dingin. Semoga saja dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang sangat kencang seperti baru saja lari marathon beribu-ribu kilo!

Keringat mulai membasahi dahiku, aku sendiri heran kenapa aku seperti habis berolahraga sehingga badan sangat lemas dan berkeringat. Padahal ruangan ini dingin, buktinya tanganku dingin sekali.

"Ng, jadi bagaimana keadaan appa-ku? Kenapa ia sulit untuk diajak berkomunikasi?" tanyaku ragu-ragu dan dia mengerutkan dahinya lalu tersenyum iseng.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" katanya dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan ditelingaku, kalau dia bukanlah seorang dokter dan dia bukanlah yang menangani appa, mungkin aku sudah menendangnya hingga ke lobi rumah sakit!

"Ini sungguh tidak lucu, aku sedang berbicara serius padamu sekarang ." ujarku dengan nada mengancam, ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat menjadi serius kembali.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus mengetahui ini," katanya dan aku menaikkan alisku karena sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dokter ini katakan.

"Orang yang mengalami stroke bisa saja mengalami kelumpuhan, perubahan mental, dan gangguan komunikasi. Tetapi kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas, karena kami akan mengoptimalkan kemungkinan pemulihan fungsional pasien. Saya dan tim dokter yang lain akan fokus pada dua tujuan utama, yaitu meminimalkan kerusakan jaringan otak dan mencegah serta mengobati komplikasi neurologis setelah serangan stroke." Terang nya padaku.

Seketika aku hampir pingsan setelah mendengar kalimat awal yang ia ucapkan barusan, sekujur tubuhku lemas mendengarnya. 'Orang yang mengalami stroke bisa saja mengalami kelumpuhan, perubahan mental, dan gangguan komunikasi.' Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tenang, bayangkan saja jika salah satu hal yang disebutkan olehnya benar-benar terjadi?

Oh seandainya ini hanya sederet mimpi buruk yang jika nanti pagi aku bangun semua langsung hilang begitu saja. Tetap saja mau lima ribu kali pun aku tidur lalu bangun lagi tidur lagi lalu bangun lagi semua ini tidak akan berubah sedikitpun. Ck.

Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada appa, dan hal yang paling kutakuti adalah aku tidak ingin appa seperti orang yang mengalami penyakit yang sama yaitu sulit bicara alias menjadi _pelo_. Andwae! Tidak.. tidak boleh terjadi. Tuhan, jebal jangan biarkan semua hal buruk terjadi pada appa. Aku ingin ia kembali seperti dulu dan sehat.

Author PoV

"dr. Cho, saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik nanti." Ujar dr. Kang Ji Hyun dengan senyum sinisnya menghampiri seorang dokter yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh, ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk seolah tidak melihat senyuman sinis dokter yang selalu menganggap dirinya lebih senior itu. Dokter itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ruang perawat, ia ingin mengambil beberapa berkas pasien yang harus ia kunjungi sore ini. Disana ada Donghae sedang mengambil beberapa map lalu melirik kearahnya.

Ia menghampiri Kyuhun lalu meninju lengan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Sakit, bodoh." Kata Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Dok, mari kita visit ke pasien." Kata seorang suster yang sudah membawa map-map berisi riwayat masing-masing pasien. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan diikuti dua suster dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun sedang melakukan kunjungan di salah satu pasien dan ia mendapat panggilan bahwa Park Hyun Jung telah tiba. Mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan pasiennya tetapi sebelumnya ia meminta suster agar Donghae yang menggantikannya.

Di Lobby banyak orang dan wartawan ingin menyaksikan kedatangan putri dari menteri kesehatan KorSel. Ada kepala rumah sakit dan beberapa tim dokter ahli yang menyambut kedatangan putri menteri itu.

Ia diantar kedalam ruang rawat inap VVIP yang memiliki penjagaan khusus, jangankan orang lain yang ingin masuk, dokter yang bukan merupakan tim dokter yang menangani gadis itu saja tentu tidak bisa masuk kedalam ruang dimana gadis itu dirawat.

Aku merasa sedari tadi Hyun Jung terus memandang kearahku. Benar saja ia memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Ck. Aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika seseorang terus memandangku seperti ini, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari pada .

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera beritahu suster. Kami akan mengontrolmu setiap 3 jam sekali. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Aku menjelaskan padanya dengan sekali ucap, menghindari ia menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan. Setelah itu aku segera pamit karena pasienku menunggu.

"Pasien harus segera menjalani kemoterapi beberapa hari lagi, tolong siapkan segala hal untuk ini." Katanya lalu menyerahkan map kepada suster disampingnya dan keluar ruangan. Tanpa pamit atau berbasa-basi dengan pasiennya ia pun pergi. Begitupun dengan pasien-pasien yang lain.

Ia masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun, dilihatnya dahi pria itu berkerut dan tangannya memegang kening sambil membaca beberapa dokumen. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya dan duduk diseberangnya.

"Sedang mempelajari riwayat Hyun Jung?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kali ini aku sedikit dilema Hae-ah." Donghae ikut mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Waeyo?"

"Molla, tetapi aku ingin mengundurkan diri."


End file.
